The field of this invention is "oral compositions" which term is used herein to designate products which in the ordinary course of usage are retained in the oral cavity for a time and in a manner sufficient to contact substantially all of the dental surfaces, but are not intentionally ingested. Such products include, for example, dentifrices, mouthwashes, prophylaxis pastes and topical solutions.
Safe and effective oral compositions for calculus inhibition have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,154 of James S. Widder and William W. Briner for "ORAL COMPOSITIONS FOR CALCULUS RETARDATION", issued July 18, 1972, and in a series of applications by William W. Briner and James S. Widder as follows: Ser. No. 828,842, filed Oct. 21, 1970; Ser. No. 89,069, filed Nov. 12, 1970 and Ser. No. 89,070, filed Nov. 12, 1970; all of said applications being for "ORAL COMPOSITIONS FOR CALCULUS RETARDATION", and all of said applications being abandoned. All of said applications and said patent are incorporated herein by reference.